Killing in the name
by prettyDespair
Summary: (Cette fic se déroule dans l'univers de Supernatural mais aucun personnage du canon n'apparaît, bien que les événements leurs soient indirectement liés) Quelque part dans le Dakota du sud vit une jeune fille du nom de Milagros. Sa mère a du faire preuve de beaucoup d'ironie en lui donnant ce nom, car depuis sa naissance au reste de sa vie, elle est tout le contraire d'un miracle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfiction, donc si je fais quoi que ce soit de travers, n'hésitez pas à me corriger !

Mon histoire se passe dans l'univers de la série Supernatural mais ne met en scène aucun personnages du canon, bien que les événements leurs soient indirectement liés. De fait, elle ne spoil absolument pas la série et peut être lue comme appartenant à n'importe quel point de la timeline.

Je publierai cette fiction en deux parties, principalement pour la longueur, et pour pourvoir retoucher la deuxième partie suite aux réactions que je pourrais avoir sur la première.

Elle sera ratifiée "T" à cause de la deuxième partie que je considère comme très violente, mais rien ne le justifie dans la première partie.

Je pense avoir dit tout ce qu'il dire ? J'espère que vous aimerez !

...

Quelque part aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, dans un coin reculé du Dakota du sud, se trouve un village dont le nom à peu d'importance, car il est rare qu'il apparaisse sur la moindre carte. Le genre de patelin majoritairement religieux, où tout le monde se connaît et où les habitants peuvent pour la plupart citer leur arbre généalogique sur plusieurs générations. Peu d'étrangers y passent, le seul événement notable (un meurtre, vraisemblablement dut à une dispute de couple, mais rien n'était sûr, murmurait-on) datait d'il y a un peu moins de 20 ans et continuait encore à alimenter les conversations les soirs d'hiver.

Quelque part dans ce patelin, dans l'arrière-cour d'une petite maison à la façade blanche, une jeune fille était à genoux dans la poussière, les mains dans le moteur d'une moto dont il était évident que très peu de pièces étaient d'origine. Quelqu'un l'appelait de l'intérieur de la maison, mais la musique diffusée la vieille radio posée à côté d'elle devait couvrir le bruit, car elle ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

Si vous pouviez interroger les villageois à propos des habitants la maison blanche, ils vous parleraient avec bienveillance de la vieille dame qui y habite, une de ces grands-mères latinos qui sont un peu les grands-mères de tout le monde. Ils décriraient probablement en termes flatteurs sa fille, une belle jeune femme a fait tourner la tête à une bonne partie des garçons du village avec ses grands yeux noirs, et qui, affirmeraient-ils, est une personne très bien malgré ses erreurs de jeunesse. Ils mentionneraient enfin du bout des lèvres la troisième habitante de la maison, sa mauvaise habitude de conduire sa moto à toute vitesse dans les rues et sa musique de toute évidence sataniste. « Comment est-ce possible, » diraient-ils « qu'une famille aussi respectable ait engendré une fille pareille ». Peut-être auraient-ils même ajouté « ça doit venir du père », mais là se serait arrêté la conversation.

Retournons dans la cour secouée par un rift de guitare signé Tom Morello. Notre terreur en puissance était toujours occupée à faire quelques réglages sur sa chère machine et ne se préoccupait actuellement pas outre mesure de ce que pouvaient bien penser ses voisins. Elle était maculée de poussière, des traces de cambouis remontant le long ses bras musclés et tachant son pantalon militaire. Elle était si prise dans son ouvrage qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui passa sur le soleil de juillet jusqu'à ce que Zack de la Rocha soit réduit au silence par quelques forces implacables. Une force implacable qui n'était pas difficile à identifier, en fait, et pouvait globalement être décrite comme un doigt manucuré fermement appuyé sur le bouton OFF de la vieille radio.

-Mily, ça fait des heures que je t'appelle.

Mily, ou plutôt Milagros Lopez, car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, se retourna et se leva pour faire face à sa mère qui la regardait les bras croisés sur un chemisier immaculé. Le contraste entre les deux femmes était saisissant, et pourtant, on ne pouvait douter du fait qu'elles étaient de la même famille, quelque chose dans leur posture et l'ossature de leur visage. Quoi qu'il en soit, qui que soit son père, Mily lui devait beaucoup. Autant sa mère était petite avec une ossature fine, autant elle était grande et bien charpentée. Ses cheveux, négligemment tressé, étaient bruns chocolat, et ses yeux clairs brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, alors que sa mère était dotée d'une épaisse chevelure aile de corbeau et de grands yeux sombres et tendres. Même son bronzage était de toute évidence plus dû à une vie de plein air qu'à une peau naturellement mate.

-Tes corvées Mily, tu devais les faire.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur son débardeur proclamant le nom d'une vague groupe de rock indépendant, étrange miroir de la plus âgée.

\- Aujourd'hui n'est pas terminé.

Elle-même se trouvait parfaitement ridicule, mais il fallait bien répliquer, non ?/p

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons manger chez les voisins, et tu dois te préparer, dit sa mère en détaillant longuement sa tenue négligée du regard.

Mily sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle aille là-bas. A quoi ça avancerait qui que ce soit qu'elle reste toute la soirée sans ouvrir la bouche, à faire tapisserie dans un coin ? Mais elle savait bien qu'il était vain de discuter avec le dragon qui lui servait de mère, alors elle se contenta de serrer les dents et de ranger sa boîte à outils, non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à sa génitrice avant.

L'intérieur de la maison sentait les épices et le sucre chaud, comme toujours lorsque sa grand-mère cuisinait. Elle sourit avec bienveillance à sa petite fille lorsqu'elle la vit rentrer en trainant des pieds :

-Milagros, cariño, enlève tes chaussures ta mère vient de laver.

Tout en parlant, elle continuait à mélanger s'affairer, sortant une grille du four d'une main alors que de l'autre elle mélangeait des ingrédients dans un saladier.

\- Mi vida, il ne faut pas en vouloir à ta mère, elle veut juste bien t'élever.

Elle renversa un peu de sel et en prit une pincée qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule gauche en marmonnant une prière contre le mauvais sort. Chez la vieille dame, la superstition et la religion se mélangeaient en un grand imbroglio mystique.

-Moi, je suis là pour te gâter. Tiens, prend un rosco, dit-elle en lui tendant une assiette pleine.

-Merci, abuela.

-Mais de rien.

La vieille dame jeta un regard un peu plus critique que les précédents à sa petite fille.

-Lâche tes cheveux ce soir, mi vida, tu as de tellement beaux cheveux.

Mily rit en montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, sa grand-mère était une tornade d'énergie qui régissait véritablement la petite maison blanche. Seulement, une fois en haut, lavée et vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt plus correct, elle ne put réprimer une vague de sentiments négatifs. Elle ne supportait pas lorsque sa mère lui faisait la si elle avait toujours été parfaite, elle. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu de fille lorsqu'elle avait à peine 16 ans. C'était la dernière personne qui aurait du pouvoir lui donner des cours de bienséance. Son reflet dans le miroir, bien maquillé et peigné, lui renvoya l'expression qu'avait sa mère lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle aurait voulu le frapper. L'autre derrière la glace semblait la toiser d'un air goguenard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mercedes vit la moto de sa fille s'éloigner à toute vitesse et soupira. Elle essayait vraiment de faire de son mieux, pourtant … Préoccupée, elle ne fit pas attention à une autre moto qui arrivait derrière elle, un modèle noir et racé, une italienne peut-être. La moto se gara et le conducteur enleva son casque. Il aurait été parfaitement banal si ce n'est que ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, comme deux morceaux de vide arrachés au néant.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre avant de le poster haha...

Et merci à Solariene pour sa review ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'aie plut !

...

Mily adorait rouler. Le vent semblait entrer dans sa tête et balayer toutes ses pensées, ne laissant qu'un flot de sensations enivrantes. Le rugissement de l'engin, la moindre irrégularité du terrain la transportaient dans un monde différent, un monde plus simple, où elle n'avait pas à être Milagros, la fille sans père.

Il ne lui semblait avoir roulé que quelques minutes lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà tombée. Défoulée, elle commençait à ressentir une pointe de culpabilité envers sa mère. Juste une petite pointe. Très légère. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça, mais bon, ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois après tout. Elle jura mentalement (car il est plutôt difficile de jurer sur une moto en marche, et vaguement inutile) parce qu'avec le recul, son comportement lui semblait ridicule (ce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas admettre) et arrêta sa moto pour faire demi-tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, une bonne partie de l'ivresse de la course l'avait quitté et elle conduisait machinalement en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Ca n'avait pas dû être facile pour sa mère d'élever une enfant aussi jeune, c'était évident, et bon, toutes proportions gardées, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie. emSurtout avec une fille comme moi/em. Celui qu'il fallait vraiment mépriser était son père, ce bellâtre de passage, qui avait juste séduit une fille et l'avait mise enceinte avant de partie sans se retourner. Savait-il seulement qu'il avait une fille ? Il ne s'était probablement jamais posé la question. Elle sera les mains autour de son guidon.

Une fois chez elle, sa colère envers sa mère s'était complètement calmée (certes remplacée par une autre colère, mais c'était déjà ça) et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant que la lumière du salon était restée allumée ; elle avait dû annuler le dîner entre voisins, visiblement. A cause d'elle. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour trouver le courage d'entrer.

\- Maman ? Je…

Elle sursauta en voyant sa mère debout au milieu du salon, occupée de la fixer avec un sourire vide. Difficile d'estimer si c'était une bonne ou une très mauvaise chose.

\- Oui ma chérie ?

Elle devait vraiment être très en colère. Vraiment. Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut l'assiette de pâtisseries de sa grand-mère toujours posée sur la table. Très improbable. Que sa mère ait annulé un dîner n'aurait surement pas découragé son infatigable aïeule d'aller les distribuer à tout le voisinage.

\- L'abuela va bien ?

Sa mère eut l'air sincèrement surprise par la question.

\- Mais oui chérie, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Sa grand-mère aurait au moins dû être en bas en train de s'affairer, elle ne montait jamais se coucher avant minuit.

\- R-rien, je vais monter…

Mercedes sourit, un sourire effrayant et sans vie.

\- Attends chérie ! Ca fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas parler …

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa mère. L'autre s'avança et elle recula machinalement d'un pas. Elle vit le visage de la créature se tordre, accentuant encore plus son sourire malsain, alors que ses yeux devenaient noirs et vides. Paniquée, Mily sortit en trébuchant et se rua vers sa moto, avant de se raviser. Sa grand-mère et sa vraie mère étaient encore à l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Au lieu de monter sur la moto, elle continua jusqu'au bout de la cour, là où elles rangeaient les outils d'extérieurs. Elle attrapa une bêche rouillée et se retourna emin extremis/em : la créature était juste derrière elle. Elle utilisa l'élan que lui procurait son demi-tour pour frapper de toutes ses forces, solidement campée sur ses pieds. Elle n'était pas la dernière lorsqu'il s'agissait de frapper et… La chose arrêta son coup d'une main et la brisa comme si elle était faite de carton. Malgré sa surprise, la jeune fille se reprit rapidement et contourna l'autre, visiblement trop occupée à réduire le manche de la pelle en bâtonnet pour faire attention à elle.

\- Voyons chérie, ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais bien.

Mily n'arrivait pas à penser distinctement. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tellement vite qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à penser à une réponse, tout son être se réduisait à une peur immense qui la faisait suffoquer. Elle se rua dans la cuisine et prit l'un des couteaux accrochés au mur. Elle allait tuer cette chose. Elle la tuerait et elle sauverait sa mère et sa grand-mère. Elle prit une grand inspiration, se retourna et fit face.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est courageuse, dit l'autre en s'approchant nonchalamment.

Elle regardait ses ongles, comme si elle les avait abimés en détruisant la pelle. Mily se rua vers elle, couteau en avant, mais elle l'esquiva d'un simple pas sur le côté et attrapa la jeune fille par l'épaule avant de la jeter à terre d'un coup sec. L'adolescente eut l'impression que quelqu'une voiture venait de lui foncer dans le dos tant l'impact fut violent. En voyant du sang qui commençait à gouter sur le carrelage impeccable de la cuisine, elle comprit qu'elle était blessée mais aurait été bien en mal de dire où. Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les cheveux et qu'on la forçait à lever la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux noirs de l'autre. Elle semblait se délecter de sa douleur.

\- Quelle chance d'être justement tombée sur une graine de Winchester, quand mon patron apprendra ça, j'aurai sûrement une augmentation… Susurra la créature, avec l'air satisfait d'un chat devant un bol de crème.

Cette expression sur le visage de sa propre mère donna à Mily envie de vomir, ou de lui cracher au visage, et mue par un insoupçonné instinct de survie, elle leva la main qui tenait encore le couteau et coupa ses cheveux, se libérant ainsi de l'emprise de l'autre.

\- Laisse … moi ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle reculait. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?!

Elle se mit à agiter le couteau de manière frénétique, alors que l'autre riait.

\- Mais rien mon chou ! Rien de personnel en tout cas… Arrête ça, tu veux ? Tu vas te blesser et tu sais que ça ne sert à rien …

La seule chose qui vient à l'esprit de Mily fut une phrase que sa grand-mère répétait souvent, une citation biblique évidement :

\- Ne te laisse pas vaincre par le mal, mais triomphe du mal par le bien !

L'autre tressaillit une seconde avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Bon, chérie, calme toi maintenant et vient avec moi.

Mais Mily avait compris. Elle se mit à reculer vers le coin du salon où sa grand-mère aimait s'installer, en continuant de citer à toute vitesse, sans quitter le démon des yeux.

\- Heureux celui qui ne juge point car il ne sera point jugé. Con sus plumas te cubrira y debajo de sus alas estara seguro.

A tâtons, elle chercha sur la table de lecture le rosaire que sa grand-mère avait coutume de poser là. Elle le jeta sur le démon, qui resta paralysé assez longtemps pour qu'elle ait le temps de se jeter dessus et d'enfoncer le couteau dans son cœur jusqu'à la garde. La créature eut l'air surprise une seconde avant de se mettre à rire, un rire ignoble, comme des grattements d'ongles sur un tableau noir.

\- Je crois que j'ai assez travaillé ici.

Et une fumée noire s'échappa du corps de la jolie femme avant de s'échapper par la cheminée. Frappée d'incompréhension, Mily regarda sa mère, dont les yeux étaient redevenus bruns et doux. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose met seul s'échappa de sa bouche un flot de bile de sang avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vitreux. La jeune fille tomba à genoux avant de se mettre à hurler et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur.

Elle resta ainsi un temps qu'elle n'aurait pu quantifier. A l'étage, elle trouvera le corps de sa grand-mère mais ne pleurera plus ; elle avait déjà compris. A côté, le cadavre d'un inconnu en veste de motard. Avant que le soleil ne soit levé, elle serait partie, traversant l'état à toute vitesse sur une Ducati Monster 600 de 1996 noire, avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos avec quelques vêtements, un peu d'argent, une bible, un rosaire et nom : Winchester.


End file.
